This invention relates to infant hearing screening, and particularly to an earpiece for use in connection with equipment for stimulating the reaction to sound in an infant such as a premature infant.
There is a need for a hearing screener to identify handicapping hearing loss in newborn infants. Prototype auditory response devices have been developed as for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,744 issued in the name of Thornton and Obenour. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,744 is incorporated herein and made a part hereof. In summary, the '744 patent describes a technique whereby audible signals stimulate changes in electro-encephalographic signals stimulate changes in electro-encephalographic signals of a person. The measured brain activity allows diagnosis of certain types of hearing impairment.
If a hearing impairment is sufficiently early, therapy can be undertaken to minimize the potential effects of handicapping hearing loss, such as would otherwise lead to speech and language handicaps.
One of the needs in connection with the hearing screening device of the type described in Thornton is a useful and effective acoustic coupling device. Heretofore, the conventional coupling device has been an earphone type transducer designated TDH39 or TDH49. Such a transducer is bulky and heavy, which made it particularly undesirable when used in connection with premature infants. Another alternative has been the provision of a testing facility including a sound proof room. Neither alternative has been particularly attractive in practical applications. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a better acoustic coupler for a hearing screener.